The invention relates to a device for connecting an agricultural implement to a tractor. Also, the device drives, via a power take-off shaft, the agricultural implement. The device includes a double drive with two angle drives arranged one above the other. The drives are pivotable relative to one another, via a bearing, around a first axis and are rotationally connected to one another. One angle drive includes an input journal connected with the power take-off shaft of the tractor, via a driveshaft. The other angle drive includes an output end arranged parallel to the take-off shaft to pass on the rotational movement to the implement. A transverse bar, to which the double drive is attached, serves to pivotably connect the double drive to the lower steering arms of the tractor around a second axis, which intersects the first axis at right angles. The device also includes means for connecting the double drive to the implement and means for enabling the implement to pivot around a third axis, which intersects each of the two other axes.
EP 0 027 295 B1, published May 29, 1985, discloses a pivotable connection around a third axis which is intended to permit pivoted movement of the attached implement, in the field, substantially around an axis which extends parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tractor. The input journal of the double drive constitutes the pivot axis. When driving off or even on the road, the implement attaching means is subject to impacts resulting from uneven surface conditions. Thus, the bearings are subjected to high loads. The impacts are introduced into the bearing of the bevel gear connected to the input journal without being filtered or dampened.